The Second 75th Quarter Quell - SYOV!
by snoobydoobydoo
Summary: The Capitol has come back to power and the Games have been reinstated. But now they want a pool of past victors in their Games - and they're calling on you to submit them! SYOV Open!
1. Chapter 1

The 75th New Hunger Games – SYOV!

The rebellion which had taken control of Panem was crushed, those involved in the rebellion executed. No more mockingjays, symbols of rebellion, riots and the Hunger Games had been brought back on a new platform, now in its seventy-fifth edition, the Quarter Quell.

President Sparks looked at the Capitol his father had helped come back from the ashes of the Second Rebellion and was pleased. After all, a Quarter Quell was coming up and he had exciting new of the twist, following the previous 75th Games!

Head Gamemaker Julius Davison stood at the door. 'What is the twist?' he asked the President.

The old man smiled. 'The winner will be from a selected pool… of past victors.'

**But who will it be? You decide!**

PM me or write it in a review the description of your victor, using the following categories and I will (or will not) select them.

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Edition won:**

**How they won it: **Brief description.

**Alliances:**

**Weapons:**

**Family & Friends:**

**History: **How has their life been since winning?

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Additional info:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I've got 5 victors so far – keep submitting, the SYOV is still open! – but this is the 2****nd**** chapter and I'll post the District 1 POVs later today. Cookies to everyone who submits their victor (::) Remember, you can check tribute availabilities on my profile and may the odds be ever in your favour!**

**snoobydoobydoo **** xxxxxxxxxx**

President Sparks POV

Its all been planned out perfectly. An immense Capitol crowd, even larger crowds watching on screens in the Districts, as is traditional for Quarter Quells. They're like a national holiday for us. Or at least we treat it like one.

Julius Davison (Head Gamemaker) POV

This year is going to be spectacular, I know it. Its my year, my first. After a couple of mishaps last year's was sent to the Night Room, whatever that is. But it won't happen this year.

We have an ingenius set up this year. We'll have sneaky cameras trained on the victors and as soon as the twist is announced, _wham! _The gold of facial expressions.

The President walks out onto the cream-coloured balcony, surrounded by a legion of Peacekeepers. A microphone stands in front of him as he addresses Panem.

'Friends, comrades, citizens of Panem,' his croaky voice projects as the mandatory applause dies down, 'today is the beginning of the 75th edition of the Hunger Games!'

The crowd erupts into applause on cue.

'As we all know,' he continues, 'these Games were created to punish the rebels that thought they could take over our sacred land and thus showing them the undeniable power of _the Capitol_!'

Their uproarious cheers and clapping follow within every sentence, and we're only just getting to the good bit.

'But, now,' he says, 'this is no ordinary edition of the Hunger Games. For it was decided, that in true tradition to the previous edition, every 25 years there would be a Quarter Quell, introducing a new twist to that year's edition. And that time is upon us!'

A young Capitol girl with blonde hair and a cream satin dress to match the colour of the balcony comes out onto the balcony with a small wooden box containing a few slips of paper. _That have nothing on them,_ I add coldly.

The girl is a distraction to try and make sure there is

President Sparks selects a slip of paper and lightly chuckles to himself. The girl then disappears from the balcony. 'This year's twist: the tributes will be made from a field of 24 past victors!'

A stunned silence falls over the Capitol crowd and I give the thumbs up to my fellow Gamemakers. _Lets see what the victors think. _

It's a mixture. Some, mainly the older ones, the ones from the poor places and the fluke ones, are in absolute shock. Some are sad; one from 7 is crying already. Some are angry; one from 11 storms off the stage. The Careers are happy, and give the crowd vindictive smiles. Destiny Leialoha, otherwise known as the Capitol's sweetheart, manages to save her look of pain for her signature girly smile in the nick of time.

Then Sparks ends the broadcast in the one tradition that the Hunger Games has followed since its instalment 75 years ago, '_Never forget_.'

**A/N: Sorry it was such a long chapter with no POVs. Like I said: THEY WILL BE POSTED TODAY OR TOMORROW AT THE LATEST. Has this inspired you to submit? PM or review, I would really like to complete the field!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's finally here! The 1****st**** reaping! Thanks to writer0906 & The Koala of Doom for submitting these tributes (respectively)! Just to let you know: The SYOV is still open! Submit while you can! **

**snoobydoobydoo :) xxxxxxxx**

Saffron Merel POV

'Saffron, you'll be their victor!' Dad yells at me. 'Twice over! Doesn't that matter to you? Does your district not matter to you?'

I bury my face in my duvet. I do not need this pressure again. It's bad enough every year I get send to the Capitol to watch two children die. Yeah, we're District 1 and have had some victors in that time, and yeah, I'm supposed to and have been raised to all my life to be a bloodthirsty Career like my parents and siblings before me, _but I don't want to. Why are the Capitol doing this to me again?_

I hang my head as I walk up that same flight of wooden stairs to that same wooden stage I have been on every year. There's a large assortment of us on this stage; District 1 has the second-most victors of all the Districts after 2.

So maybe I won't be picked. Maybe they'll rig the vote so it's not me and someone from 1 who won their Games by brute force. I won mine by allying with the rest of the Careers and then running away as soon as there was only us left. I only killed one person the entire Games. Great.

And if I get reaped, I'll be forced to ally with them again. The Careers are the type of people that you just don't want to be with. There isn't anyone more self-centred and arrogant than a Career, and I've met our President.

Our escort, Luvia Walker, takes to the stage. This year, she's opted for dyeing her entire body a deep blue and pairing it with shocking green curls and neon pink lipstick. It's a shocking sight for those not expecting it. Though I know Luvia dyes her skin every year for the Games, because she's got District 1, she's got the ones that are worth it.

'Happy Hunger Games!' she trills in that irritating, high-pitched Capitol accent, also a shocking sight to those not expecting it. 'This year, as you all know, is special! Because this year is the Quarter Quell! And this year a pool of existing victors will take to the grand stage! In this year's Reaping, _however_, there will be no volunteering!'

_Thanks a lot, Sparks. We have a fourteen-year-old who won it two years back and an seventy-year-old who won it almost fifty years back. Thanks a lot._

'And now, for our female tribute,' she begins, sticking her hand in the Reaping bowl.

I'm one of eight slips. It can't be me. We've got people who have won their Games in the most brutal, horrible ways possible. We need them. It can't be me.

'Saffron Merel!'

But it doesn't matter.

Essence York POV

I'll win it again, I tell myself in the mirror. I'll show them.

It's been two years and I'm already going back. I've changed so much, I'm bigger, stronger, and better.

I dive head first into the pool, taking in the beautiful water. The water is a brilliant blue today. The bittersweet of a reaping day, they must think. Stupid people.

'Essence, where have you been?' Mom yells at me.

'Swimming!' I snap back at her.

Ivy, my sister, is dressed in her bright pink reaping dress with a pink satin bow. 'Pretty,' I remark snarkily.

'Shut up,' she mutters under her breath.

Ivy's just bitter I won my Games before she got to volunteer. I volunteered for 1 instead of this lumbering 18-year-old who everyone was obsessed with because of his huge size and mesmerising copper-flecked eyes. But I showed them. My cousin, Caramel, got me into the Careers. She'd been training for these Games all her life as well. For a while we attacked by surprise until the boy from 2 killed Ivy, insisting she was too powerful. It broke my heart so I killed him, preferably in the most painful way I knew, spearing him seven times in the head. Turns out he was the only Career left.

I walk up to the stage and wave to the crowd. _I'll win again for you_, and then I smile at them. The other twenty-three don't stand a chance.

Of course I barely recognise Luvia. I still remember that canary-yellow perm she had during my Games. She doesn't turn heads like she used to.

She talks about how faithful we have to be to the Capitol, about how we have a twist, blah la la – _just get to the reaping_, Ocean Eric mouths in my direction – _and no volunteering_. Oh God. That means Tamarine, a tall, blonde girl with deadly axe talents who won about fifteen years ago, won't get reaped. And she doesn't .

Instead its Saffron Merel. Saffron is a real weirdo and one of those people you wouldn't expect to come from 1, who you wouldn't expect to have trained as a Career like the rest of us. She's half-Asian, skinny and weedy with glossy black hair. Everyone thinks she's really pretty, so they all pathetically feel sorry for her. She's a really awful person, far too shy and shabby, and a bit of an emotional wreck when it comes to her Games. I don't think I've yet spoken a word to her.

'And now for our men!' Luvia sings, literally shoving Saffron to one side. Luvia can clearly already smell the blood of the Games. She trots over to the mens bowl in her skyscraper heels and pulls out a name.

_For the love of God, please let it be me_.

'Essence York!'

I parade up onto center stage while Saffron shoots me a confused look. _Whatever, you're going to die, I want to say._

'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your tributes for the Third Quarter Quell, Saffron Merel and Essence York!'

The handshake is awkward. I'm gonna be forced to _ally _with this woman.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please rate and review! Or why not submit your own tribute? You can find details in the 1****st**** chapter!**

**snoobydoobydoo xxxxxxx**


End file.
